Wings of Heart: Strong as Tide
by Ringmaster118
Summary: Tsunami helped end the great war, and the dragonets are parting ways. When she heads home, she runs into Riptide, and suddenly, his snout seems a little more cute. (rated 'T' because to me teen is Middle school and High school)
1. Chapter 1

Note: The characters and the setting of Wings of Fire I do not own. I also do not know how the war ends so I won't mention it.

Chapter 1

Tsunami was finally heading home. After the war FINALLY ended, the dragonets decided to head to their tribes, meet up every now and then, have regular lives. Except for the fact that they had just ended a almost endless war. Tsunami was thinking about her family all the way home. She remembered her mother's caring face as she got her daughters to safety deep palace. Tsunami thought of Anemone's pale scales and her beautiful smile, and Auklet, Auklet's little green head . . . the last she saw her was when she was a hatchling, and then . . . and then there was Riptide . . . his handsome snout, how he always follows her around . . . _Stop it _Tsunami thought _if I want to be Queen, which I might not, I must think of him as the son of Webs, and Webs stole my egg. _But Tsunami couldn't help but think of Riptide in a better way. When she got to the edge of the island, she remembered that this was where she met Riptide, and he took her to the summer palace. Suddenly, someone tackled her from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Charecters and setting belong to Tui T. Sutherland

Chapter 2:

After being tackled a billion times, Tsunami had natural reflexes to being tackled. In a moment, her pursuer was pinned to the ground. She instantly reconized the dragon's snout. " Hey, squidbrain. Did you miss me?" Tsunami wispered in Riptide's ear. After Tsunami got off of Riptide, he replied " Yea, but I thought I was giving you a splendid suprise. Aparently not." Tsunami giggled. She loved his sense of humor, and she didn't even know how much she missed it. " Hey Riptide, can you show me home? I've been waiting to see my family again." Tsunami asked, but Riptide said "Well, you can't stay in the Summer Palace now, so I'm gonna need to teach you more Aquatic." "Fine" Tsunami growled. She had been so exited to see her family, she forgot that the Seawings had to move to the Deep Palace instead because of the Skywing attack.

The two Seawings sat there saying things with both their scales and their mouths. After hours, they didn't even realize a storm was coming untill they felt icey cold drops on their scales. "We have to hurry to the Deep Palace!" yelled Tsunami over the howling wind. "The current's too strong! There's no way we'll make it there!" Argued Riptide "But there's a cave nearby that we can take shelter in!" Tsunami wanted to argue, but she knew Riptide was right. "Fine" she said "But tommarow morning you are taking me home!". Riptide lead the way to the cave. It was bigger then Tsunami imaganed. _Riptide really knows this place well _she thought _He really needs to get to know more Seawings instead of exploring._ But she was greatful he had found a shelter. The storm was now thundering with all the power it could muster. _Hopefully we won't be stuck here for the morning. _

Tsunami had a little trouble sleeping. In the middle of the night, she woke up and felt something warm agenst her scales. She looked and saw Riptide, sleeping right next to her, sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she just decided to go back to sleep. But she couldn't stop thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: same same, I don't own wings of fire, blah blah blah.

Chapter 3:

Tsunami woke as a ray of sunlight hit her eyes. At first, it was blinding, but when she could see, there was a small pile of fish was in front of her, and Riptide was no where to be seen. She looked around the cave, and then saw Riptide coming up the sandy hill to the cave with several fish in his mouth. " I see the princess is finally awake." said Riptide " You looked like you hadn't had a meal in weeks. I brought you some food so you wouldn't starve on the way to the Deep Palace." Ripptide was right. Tsunami hadn't eaten since the war ended. She was so exited, she didn't bother to hunt. All of a sudden, she felt like she could eat as much as Clay could. Tsunami said " Thanks for the fish, but after I finish it, I need you to take me straight to my family. I've waited quite a while to see them, and I don't want to wait much longer." "Well eat up then, I'm not stopping you am I?" Tsunami wolfed down the fish in seconds. Even though she still felt very hungry (if not hungrier) she said "There, now take me home".

The sea looked diffrent from when Tsunami last saw it. There was more color, and the coral was overgrown. It reminded her of her mom. She finally looked down and saw the same old Kingdom of the Sea below her. _I'm home _thought Tsunami. She began trying to remember the Aquatic Riptide showed her the previous day. It came back in a flash. Suddenly, she realized she was at the Deep Palace. Guards surrounded her. One stepped forward to speak with her. It wasn't Shark, thank the moons, but this one didn't reconize her as a princess. _Who are you, and what is your buisness with Queen Coral? _flashed the guard in Aquatic. _My name is Tsunami, if you didnt reconize me._Tsunami flashed back the best she could. _And why would I reconize you? _Tsunami got frustrated with this guy _ I'm Queen Coral's Daughter, squidbrain _she flashed angerly. _Proove it _flashed the guard at her. Tsunami remembered how her wings looked diffrent from others because she was royal. she spread her wings and made them glow so that the guard could see better. Suddenly, the guard did the same thing. He was royal too.

The Deep Palace looked awsome. The guard let them in to show Queen Coral that Tsunami arrived. Tsunami remembered almost every inch of the Deep Palace. The guard was leading them to the Liabrairy, to the look of it. When they arrived, he opened the doors and Tsunami saw her mother, at a desk. _What is it? I'm writing about my daughters. _Queen Coral flashed at the guard, still looking at the scroll she was writing. When she looked over her shoulder for a response, she swam over to Tsunami and flashed _You're home, Tsunami! _and gave Tsunami a lung-crushing hug. Tsunami noticed Anemone wasn't attatched to her mom by a harness anymore _Where's Anemone and Auklet? _Tsunami flashed at her mom. _Right over here _Queen Coral flashed back before leading Tsunami to her sisters. She stopped for a moment and flashed at the guard _It's okay, Cod, you can go back on duty. _Then she turned to Riptide, whom followed all the way. _Riptide, thank you for finding Tsunami. _Tsunami was glad her mother was grateful to Riptide. He nodded his head and swam away. Tsunami thought, when no one else was looking, he flashed to her _Meet me on the beach, okay? If I can. _Tsunami flashed back.

Queen Coral opened the doors to a room Tsunami had never seen before. In the center, it looked like a dragon was flashing things off a scroll to Anemone and Auklet. _Tsunami did alot for the Kingdom of the Sea while she was here. She helped solve who was killing off the Heirs. Akulet, she helped hatch you, even! _it appeared to be some sort of story-time, and the dragon in the center looked like the new teacher, because Whirlpool wasn't here anymore. She seemed fun, because Auklet was jumping up and down with joy as the Teacher read off the scroll, and Anemone looked less thrilled, but happy all the same. The Teacher looked over tword Queen Coral, and Tsunami's sisters swam over faster then a shark to hug her. Anemone flahed _We missed you SO much! I told Auklet all about you! _then she turned back to her teacher and said _That's Kelp, our new teacher. She's way better than Whirlpool. Kelp got Auklet speaking Aquatic fluently in just a week! _Auklet then flashed _It's true! I'm SO exited to finally meet you! Also, thanks for hatching me! I can't wait to show you around! We could play tag, oh and Mom wrote a story about you, and it's required reading for school. It's my most favorite story! You're so awsome! I wonder if I'll be like you . . . _it went on and on untill Queen Coral flashed _Alright, Auklet, but I bet Tsunami's tired. Let's show her room, shall we? _then Auklet and Anemone flashed at the same time _Yea! ._Tsunami realized how big Anemone got in the month she was gone. Anemone used to be able to fit between Tsunami's legs, now she was at shoulder hight.

Tsunami's room was huge, and decorated thoroughly with pearls and shells. Right in the center, a large kelp bed just for her. She lied down, and her sisters jumped on top of her. Queen Coral flashed _Now, now let Tsunami sleep if you're going to be on top of her. Okay, Mom_ Anemone and Auklet flashed. Tsunami streached out, and her sisters warmth felt strangely familiar. Then she remembered the night she slept with Riptide. If her mother ever found out . . . _She won't _thought Tsunami _She won't ever find out._

**Sorry this chapter was so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Same as always, I don't own the wings of fire, but also, leave some good reviews! let me know what you think! Same for _Secret of the Rain: Colors of an Opal _my other Fanfiction story. I am open to suggestion in the reviews!

Chapter 4:

It was 7 months after Tsunami saw Riptide last. The other dragonets visited her a couple of times. Now, she was finally seeig Riptide again, and she had a suprise for him. Around her body was a harness, and on her chest, an egg. Her egg. Riptide's egg. Queen Coral was furious when she found out about the egg. She instantly thought it was Riptide's. Tsunami was never allowed to see him, untill Tsunami finally convinced her mother she had never even been in the same cave before (a lie, of course) and that as soon as he saw her, he lead her home(yet another lie, just to see him). Queen Coral decided that Tsunami's story is true and that she could see Riptide for Aquatic(Tsunami told her that about Riptide teaching her Aquatic). Tsunami was swiming up to the beach where Riptide told her to meet. The egg was weighing her down on land. It was twice the size of a normal egg, and twice as heavy. It was about as heavy as Auklet's egg already, and it's only 6 months old, not anywhere near hatching. She decided to sit down on the soft sand and wait for Riptide to come.

Eventually, she saw a blue head pop out of the sea in the distance, and swam closer, revealing Riptide's body. "What took you so long to visit? I've been coming here every day and waiting for you!" Tsunami guessed he sounded more angry then inticipated. Tsunami raised herself out of the sand to reveal the harnessed egg on her chest. Riptide just stared, then came up and huged Tsunami, genlter then usual, Tsunami guessed, because of the egg. He stroked the egg gently with his talon and wispered to it " Hey there, little guy" then turned to Tsunami "I'm guessing your mom was angry?" "I had trouble trying to convince her to let me outside" replied Tsunami. Then, for a few moments they sat there, looking at the egg. Then, Riptide curled his tail around Tsunami's. She looked over at him, then he kissed her cheek. Tsunami looked down at the egg, flushed. then, she said "Mom wanted me to put the egg in the Royal hatchery later today. I personally want to stay in there while it is." Riptide smiled and said "I'll take the night shift for the egg. You can't stay in the hatchery forever. You need to eat, too" he wrapped his wings around her like a blanket. Tsunami liked his warmth, it made her feel safe.

She took the egg into the hatchery. It was almost completely empty _Because Gill's dead_ thought Tsunami guiltily. She placed the egg down in one of the nests. It was larger then normal eggs, so she could easily tell it's hers. She curled up next to it and started flashing to it _Hey, do you like it in here? I think it's cozy. _Tsunami knew the little dragon coulden't see through the shell, but she felt like it soothed the dragon. Tsunami wished it could hatch, so she could name it, and she would be a family with Riptide. Tsunami smiled at the thought. A little later, Riptide came in for the night-shift on the egg. _How's it going in there?_ he flashed _Ready for a break? _Tsunami snorted _Not untill this little one hatches. _On her way out, she kissed Riptide's handsome snout and flashed _I love you, squidbrain _with a grin. He replied _You too, Princess _with a mock-bow. Tsunami wondered if her child would have the same sense of humor as it's dad.

In the morning, she ate a fish and dove to the Hatchery. Riptide was asleep, curled around their egg. Tsunami nudged him awake, and when he opened an eye, she flashed _Rise and shine, Daddy._ Riptide opened his other eye and replied _I slept good, ingoring the fact I had to work hard not to hurt the egg. _Tsunami giggled. She wished Riptide wasn't Webs' son. That way, her mother wouldn't be so upset with him. Tsunami gave him a hug good-bye and curled around the egg, every now and then flashing soothing words and thoughts to it. She wondered if her child would have Riptide's cute snout, or his humor. _You're gonna love to meet your whole family _flashed Tsunami as there was a tiny little tap from the eggshell _There's my mom, Queen Coral, your aunts Auklet and Anemone, you have 4 godparents even. There's Clay, Sunny, Starflight, and Queen Glory of the Rainwings. I bet you'd love her sarcasam._ Tsunami never thought anything nice of Glory before, or even SAID anything nice about her before. Tsunami guessed she wanted everything perfect for her egg, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Announcement: I am making 'Wings of Heart: Hot as fire'. Leave reviews if you think I should continue this one past 10 chapters(my goal). Also, I do not own the wings of fire :3**

Chapter 5:

There was a tapping from the egg. It was exusting staying with the egg, barely eating, making sure nobody tries to hurt the egg for 6 months. Riptide was with Tsunami for the past few days so that they would be together when the egg hatches. Now that it's hatching, it seemed so suprising. Tsunami thought she heard taps in two diffrent places, at the same time. The dragon inside was probably using both arms to scratch. Riptide had his wings wrapped around Tsunami exidedly. She knew how he felt. Suddenly, cracks appeared all over the egg. then, out came not one dragon, but two! No wonder why it was so large! Riptide was starstruck, just like she was. There was one male and one female. _Shall we name them? _flashed Riptide _Because I call naming our son. _Tsunami giggled, then flashed _Okay, you name our son I'll name our daughter. Okay? _Riptide then flashed _Alright, so, he looks like he's trying to hide in the eggshells, so, How about Clam? _Tsunami liked the name Clam, and thought it suited her shy son. She didn't know how he thought of it, and didn't know if she could do any better _Okay . . ._ she flashed _Well our daughter looks like she's a great swimmer, and I grew up with a river, so, how's River?_ Tsunami was worried he would laugh at her logic, but instead he flashed _Good choice, Tsunami _with a smile.

River was bouncing happily on the way to meet Anemone, Auklet, and Queen Coral. Clam on the other hand, was trudging behind Riptide's leg and flashing things like _Crabby seaweed _or _Scroll poo _on his scales, unknowingly. Sometimes, Tsunami thought he was doing this on purpose to make her laugh. Suddenly, Tsunami remembered how angry Queen Coral was about Riptide, and she flashed _Riptide! Queen Coral would be furious if she sees you next to me with our children! I'm sorry, but is it okay if you wait out by the hatchery? I promise I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? _ Tsunami didn't want Riptide to leave, but he had to. _Well, let me hand over Clam first. _he flashed, then nudged the ever-so-shy clam to Tsunami. Riptide then kissed her cheek and flashed _If your not back in a few hours, I'm waiting up at the cave for you. Okay, I'll try to make it. _flashed Tsunami. As soon as Riptide left, Tsunami opened the doors to the classroom where Anemone, Auklet, and Kelp were. River swam in at full speed, whereas Clam stayed close to Tsunami. Auklet was enjoying playing with River, despite being a little more than a year older then River. Anemone was gently going up to Clam to introduce herself. _I can't beleve your egg had twins!_ flashed Anemone exitedly at Tsunami _What's their names? _Tsunami replied _This pale little guy is Clam, and the deep-blue one is River. She's much like me_ she added with a smile. _Where's Mom?_ she asked Anemone _In the Liabrary, as always. She'd love to meet River and Clam_. Tsunami wondered how her mother would react to her twins.

Queen Coral was amazed by River and Clam. Not by the fact they were born from the same egg, but because they were opposites. River was just like Tsunami, whereas Clam was nothing like Tsunami. Queen Coral even wanted to write about them! _I never thought I'd be alive to see my grandchildren_ flashed Queen Coral. Tsunami was happy she wasn't mad anymore about Riptide. She didn't want his teeth pulled out. River was jumping around happily saying random things with her scales. Clam was looking around the scrolls. Great. A mini-Starflight. Just then, her heart sunk. The other dragonets of destiny (not so much anymore)didn't know about River and Clam yet. Tsunami imagined Glory's face when she found out about Tsunami's egg. She remembered when Glory saw Auklet's egg around her chest. _Is that an egg? Wow they work fast in the Kingdom of the Sea._ Tsunami decided to ask Queen Coral to invite her friends to the beach _Maybe we could make your friends a special cave on land, that dosn't flood? _Queen Coral suggested _Alright, but it might be better if you visit Queen Glory of the Rainwings first. She is not so hostile to other dragons. Although, remind the messanger to be wary of sleeping darts. They use that on visitors._ Tsunami agreed. _I Will note that_ flashed Queen Coral. Tsunami was finally going to see her friends, and introduce them to River and Clam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you for all of the awsome reviews! I promise I'll write more for my awsome fans. I was thinking of doing a chapter from River's or Clam's veiw. Well, we shall see. I hope you like this one! Also, I try not to make characters diffrent from the Wings of Fire. Sometime in March or April I'll be doing the all-famous Glorybringer. I won't do Sunny x Starflight untill I read book 5. Sorry guys. Now, on with the story. Oh, and the same old disclamer: I do not own the wings of fire, I only own the plot.**

Chapter 6:

Tsunami waited in a cave with River and Clam, now halfway to their hatching day. Soon, she would see her old friends. Queen Coral had sent out messangers with scrolls telling Clay, Starflight, Sunny, and Glory about River and Clam. Clay, Sunny, and Glory sent scrolls back. Glory's scroll said '_Wow, River is SUCH an original name speaking that we grew up near a river. Oh, by the way, you forgot to take Webbs with you. Of course, he might get killed, but it's such a shame to leave your ickle Riptide without his father. See you when I'm on that cave!'_ . Same old Glory Tsunami last met. Sunny's scroll said '_Three moons! I can't wait to meet the little guys! I'll make sure to bring lots of gifts from the desert! I hope they like it! Oh, and, by the way, Starflight ran out of blank parchment to use so he's writing the rest of this one__. __Alright, so you mentioned Clam observed the scrolls your mother wrote? In that case, I'd be happy to bring some scrolls for him. He might like __**Tales of the Deep**__ or maybe __**The Captivating Species of Aquamarine Inhabitants**__ or maybe-'_ the list went on and on untill Tsunami reached the end of the scroll where she read '_You know what? I might as well bring all of them! It might take me some time to bring them though.'_ No wonder Starflight ran out of scroll parchment. Finally, when Clay's scroll came Tsunami was starting to worry he wouldn't make it. But when it came, it read '_Hey Tsunami! I am going to make it, but it isn't going to be easy. I was guarding mine and Peril's clutch of eggs with my sibs. Everyone in the Mudwing and Skywing tribes are furious because they think a Skywing and a Mudwing shouldn't have eggs. Reed said he would guard the eggs while I was gone no matter what. Sora wanted to come to make sure I don't get attacked on the way. Maybe when my clutch hatches they'll get to visit Clam and River? We shall see. Bye!'_ Tsunami was glad Clay had hatchlings as well. She also liked the fact he thought they could be friends. But because of his eggs, it might cause another war after one just ended.

Kelp, before Tsunami, Clam, and River left to the cave to meet Starflight, Clay, Glory, and Sunny, showed some 'basic' aquatic to Clam and River. Now they can flash half of the language. Riptide also played with them, delaying the trip to the cave even further. Tsunami thought it was lucky to arrive before her friends. Now, she was pacing back and fourth hours after she got there. Then, suddenly, she saw a hissing black ooze race past her snout. The most annoying guest had just arrived. _Glory, get out here_ Tsunami flashed. Glory reappeared in front of her and said "Did you go mute? Because you gotta at least WRITE about it, because I had no idea what you said." Tsunami forgot her friends couldn't speak aquatic. She had been in the Deep Palace so long, she had nearly forgot how to speak all together. "Sorry, just not used to actually speaking on dry land instead of flashing underwater. Well, your the first to arrive, so meet River and Clam." River was already on top of Glory trying to catch a yellow dot moving across Glory's scales, while Glory herself was watching her with amusement. Clam, however, was trying to hide in what looked like a rock fort with a gap so he can see through it, flashing things like_ I don't like_ and_ Why it here?_ it wasn't perfect aquatic, but Tsunami could tell he liked Glory just as much as she did. Then, at full speed, flew in Sunny, carrying all sorts of things. Clam jumped out of his little fort, squealed, and hid in Tsunami's curled-up tail. River was bouncing around in sync with Sunny. Then, Sunny dropped a few toys she was carrying to the ground, then pointed at a dead scorpion shell and said "I found this shell here and put sand into it through the tail. I had to cut off the barb so it would be safer and so I could fill it up. I sealed it with cactus needles and this bendy plant thingy." Apparently, the sand-scorpion was River's new favorite toy. Then, Tsunami heard wingbeats outside of the cave. When she looked, Clay and a mudwing she assumed was Sora were flying toward the cave. "Hey, Clay. Glad you made it here all right. Hello, there, you must be Sora. I'm Tsunami." Tsunami introduced. Sora didn't respond, but tilted her head as a 'Hello, it's nice to meet you'. Clay gave Clam, still in Tsunami's tail, a beautiful Ruby. "From Peril and me" he said, then turned to Tsunami "Clam might be shy, but he just needs a little help." She snorted "Yea, keep 'helping' my son and he'll do anything for you." then turned and went into the cave.

"So, where's Starflight?" asked Clay. It was around half an hour since he arrived. "In his note it said he was bringing scrolls- and lots of them -so he might be later than he was suppost to be." A little while later, while they were having a little snack while Sora and Clam were at the cave (Sora wasn't hungry and Clam was too shy) when they heard noise from the forest. Suddenly, Starflight popped out with millions of scrolls in his talons(no, this is not an exageration). Clay and Glory went to help him while Tsunami caught River and Sunny cleaned up. Once everyone was in the cave, Starflight set down his scrolls and said "Thanks for the help, I already dropped the scrolls 5 times on the way, and I couldn't fly or I might loose one." _Yeah,_ Tsunami thought _it would really be a shame if you lost ONE of the scrolls._ After a few moments, Clam came shyly creeping out of his new rock fort (with his beloved Ruby inside of it) tword the scrolls. He unrolled one and started flashing _Mommy, what this say?_ Tsunami translated it for everyone and then Starflight went to the back of the cave where he began to teach Clam how to read, and speak for that matter with Tsunami helping. Everything was going fine for a while, untill Glory asked "So, who's the lucky father?" and silenced the cave. Everyone was looking at Tsunami as if she turned white. River broke the silence for Tsunami by saying a fit of squeaks when Clam touched her sand-scorpion. Finally, Tsunami said "I'm heading outside. Clay, if anyone accidently hurts River or Clam, let me know." and head out to the sandy beach. She walked for a bit, before seeing a Seawing in the distance coming toward the beach.; Tsunami guessed it was either Queen Coral or Anemone coming to check in on River and Clam, but as it came closer, it started to look like-"Riptide?" said Tsunami as he came up by the beach. The last time she saw him was when she took River and Clam to visit him in the cave. Riptide walked up to and said "I haven't seen you for a while, and I was getting worried. How's River and Clam?" Tsunami snorted and said "Well, Clay and Starflight have had quite an influence on Clam. Clay gave him a ruby and Starflight gave him a billion scrolls. At this rate, when he's a dragonet he'll be reading everything and guarding a hoard of treasure larger then the cave." Riptide laughed. Tsunami liked how he thought she was funny, just like how she thought of him that way.

**Phew! I'll try not to make the next one take so long to publish! Next up: Wings of Heart: Hot as fire, chapter 3.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Btw, sorry for not uptading this for a while. I got a little into the other wings of heart story. Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC's.**

Chapter 6:

River and Clam were coming home from school. Tsunami remembered when they left for the first time. They were in a cave on the shores "Why can't we stay here with Kelp? She's nice and I won't know anyone there!" Clam complained "Well, I think it'll be nice to meet other dragons" argued River. "Clam, you know, Kelp is trying to get a job as a teacher there." Tsunami tried to explain "B-but why can't she stay here? She's our favorite teacher!" Tsunami sighed. "Me and my Mom are going to a meeting with all of the other tribes' Queens. It's important that you are in good hands. Uncle Starflight will be there-" "Uncle Starflight!" cried Clam as he hurried to pack his scrolls "Why didn't you tell me he would be there!?" Tsunami smiled "Hopefuly you can see Cousins Dusk, Godwin, Monal, and who knows who else? Although, I heard not so much good things from Uncle Clay . . . " But Clam wasn't paying any attention as he put his Ruby in his satchel "Not so fast" said Tsunami as she took it out of Clam's small Talons "Someone might steal this. It's not safe if you take it to school" "awwww" moned Clam as he slung his satchel around his kneck. "OOh, will we see Dad there?" River said hurridly. Tsunami paused "Dad might not be there, but his father, Webs, will be there." River looked disapointed, but still happy to see her gradfather for the first time. "Now, off you two, it's a long flight and Aunt Anemone will take you. Try to keep up with her." Anemone came throgh the entrance and said "Ready?" Tsunami remembered how Stonemover was slowly turning to stone, and noticed how stiff Anemone's talons were. Queen Coral must have used her recently for some task or another. She was almost as big as Tsunami now, and Auklet almost the size of Anemone. Tsunami reminder her " Anemone, remember to attend the meeting later this week. I honestly get bored seconds after they get talking, so we need a good, role-model Princess of the Seawings." Auklet came into the cave as well " When are we leaving?" her satchel was filled, and she might look excited, but Tsunami knew she was sad because it was her last year there. Now they didn't need to fly with Anemone, but they still needed someone to be there when they came home. "How was school today?" Tsunami asked as they landed on the beach "Ooo" said Clam "We learned about how Scavanger Pets are getting pretty popular lately . . ." Then, River blurted "Can we get one? All of my friends there have a scavanger, so why can't we get one?" Tsunami sighed, then answered "Because we live underwater, not scavangers. Even if we keep them in a cave they could escape or someone would eat them. The answer is no." When they swam underwater, Tsunami began to remember the new 'Rainwing Challange' that had recently been accepted by almost all of Pyrriah's queens. Now, to prevent another Great War, any female dragon of royal blood can challange the Queen in another way, by swimming, hunting(gathering for Rainwings), locating a hidden object (like a knecklace), flying, or something else of the tribe's nature. For example, Seawings picked Debate. Not the best one of Tsunami's skills, but at least she only had to pick one. Anemone and Auklet Were playing around the outside of the castle, and Tsunami soon joined them _Have any of you seen mom lately?_ Tsunami flashed. Queen Coral was missing for the entire day now. _Did you check the Liabrary? I last saw her there._ Auklet flashed back. _River, Clam, you can play with Aunt Anemone and Aunt Auklet. I need to find Grandmom._ Tsunami said. The Rainwings had a problem with missing dragons, and it did not end well. Cod lead her through the halls to the liabrary. When he opened the doors, Tsunami gasped. Her mother was there all right, but she wasn't alive.

Tsunami was mourning on her mother's shoulders. She hadn't spent much over a few years together with her mom, and now she was gone. Tsunami looked again at her mother. There was a huge gash in her stomach. Tsunami cleared all of the scrolls away and put a few pearls on Queen Coral. Anemone or Akulet couldn't have done this- if they wanted to challange her they would have made it public, and even if they did, they wouldn't have to kill her. _Cod_ she flashed back _Please, tell Anemone and Auklet about this. Not River and Clam, though. They need time before they know. _Anemone and Auklet came in not long after Cod left, looking startled at the news. Auklet was in tears. Although, it was nearly impossible to see because they were underwater. After a while, Anemone flashed _Tsunami . . . doesn't this mean you're the Queen now? You are the oldest . . ._ Tsunami always thought being Queen was everthing- you get to order around a entire tribe, you can get whatever you want, and you can even choose whom to side with in a war. But now, it just seemed bitter and fruitless. Now, being Queen was the last thing Tsunami wanted to do. On the third talon, her tribe needed a Queen. Anemone could go a bit crazy if she used her animus powers while she was Queen, and Auklet is too young for such a burden. Tsunami was torn between her tribe and her own liking. _I'll do it_ she flashed, finally _But not untill the funeral. I don't want to be Queen untill I know our mother is at peace._ They both nodded, but they didn't flash a word. Instead, they lied down by their poor mother. It was silent. Something suddenly made Tsunami think of Riptide. If Queen Coral was gone, then she could finally be with him. _Yea, that's one way to honor your dead mother, by marrying a known traitor._ Tsunami thought bitterly. But she did want to be with Riptide. Suddenly, Cod burst in through the doors flashing a million things at once. He appeared to be covered in wounds. _Slow down, Cod! Why in the world are you rushing in here like that? _Cod took a deep gulp of water and flashed _I did everything I could . . . I'm sorry but they took them . . ._ Tsunami swam up to him and flashed _Wait, Who was taken and who took them?_ Cod gave her a look of pure terror _I don't know who did it_ he flashed finally _But someone took River and Clam._


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I haven't done this in a while. Riptide is going to be in this chapter as well. AAAAnd . . . the Disclaimer!: I only own OC's and the Plot.**

Chapter 8:

_I'm so sorry!_ flashed Cod after he told Tsunami. _I was just going to get them an octopus, because they were starting to get hungry, and when I came back, I found this!_ he was holding a scrap of paper. It read:

_**Meet me up at the ruins of the Summer Palace.**_

_**I only wish for Princess Tsunami to come alone . **_

_**Don't leave me waiting.**_

_**I would hate for something bad to happen.**_

_What?!_ Tsunami flashed angerly at Cod. _What does this all mean?! Wouln't he ask for Ransom? What does he want?_ Cod took a few steps back before responding. _I . . . I don't know . Whomever it was, they only want you._ Tsunami shot him an annoyed look _Duh. It doesn't say when I should go, but I think it's in my best of interest to leave now._ Cod flashed back _Of course._ and left. Then, Tsunami turned to Anemone. _I have a feeling something someone's gonna try to kill me. Listen, why else would they ask for me to come alone? Anyways, I wany you to find help. Don't get Cod, though. He thinks it's best if I go alone, and go to the summer palace. Stay hidden. Also, send note to Glory. As much as I hate doing this, she's the closest to here out of my freinds. Got all of that down?_ Anemone nodded vigourously and swam off. Then, Tsunami took off toward the Summer Palace.

Anemone handed the messanger a note. _Take this to the Rain Kingdom, addressed to Queen Glory._ The messanger nodded, then went off to deliver the note. Anemone then went all around the Kingdom asking dragons '_Princess Tsunami is in trouble! She's at the Summer Palace! Will you help?'_ but they always dismissed it and flashed at her _Isn't helping the Princess the Guard's job?_ or something close to that. _You knew this wouldn't work. You should've killed her and taken the throne while you still had a chance. No, Tsunami is my sister. She was hurting and I had to help her. I would never kill her like that. But then, you would never get the throne. You know you're a better Queen than her. Just give up and let her die. I know my place, and it's by Tsunami's side, helping her up when she falls down. But when has she ever done that for you? STOP IT. JUST STOP. _Anemone had been thinking back and forth like this for days. When she met Stonemover, he warned her about it so she was prepared. _So this is how Orca became throne-crazy. And she payed for her greed by death. But you are diffrent. You can handle this! No, I can't. Stonemover told me. What does that old bat know? He knows more than you._ Anemone then remembered something. _Tsunami always goes up to that cave on the Bay of a Thousand Scales with River and Clam. But what good will going up there do? You might be suprised._ When Anemone got to the shore, she saw a blue Seawing pacing around inside a cave. When she started walking closer, he poked his head out curiously. _He looks familiar, but I can't quite place my talons on it._ "Hello?" Anemone called "Can you help me?" he walked up and asked "What do you need?" Anemone held her breath. _He's just like the others and you know it. But what if he's not? I could make a huge mistake here._ "Princess Tsunami is in trouble. She's up at the Summer Palace. Will you come with to help?" Almost immediately, he said "What are we waiting for?"

Tsunami was trying to swim as fast as she can to the Summer Palace. _Who would kidnap just to see someone?_ Her first thought was Riptide, but he would just leave a note, no kidnapping. Plus, she was going to meet up with him soon anyways. her next thought was Whirlpool. But he would demand a spot on the throne. Shark, Moray, Albatross, none of them seemed to fit the definition of the kidnapper. _Who would possibly want ME dead? AND my kids?_ When she got close to the Palace, she heard yelling. "You arn't gonna do anything to us! We're ROYALTY! You can't touch us!" _River?_ then she heard a yelp. "You spoiled little-" then again. _Yup. That's River._ Tsunami hopped up onto the ruins, and she saw someone dissapear into the shadows, but she could clearly see two little dragonets. "Mom!" "M-Mom?" "River! Clam! are you two alright?" "Yeah! She can't hurt us!" but Clam just wimpered. Tsunami then turned to the dragon in the shadows. "Who are you? And, what do you want?" there was silence, but then the dragon said "Aww, you don't reconize me? You're hurting my feelings." then stepped out of the shadows. She was a light green seawing, with black-blue scales along the back of her kneck and head. "Now do I ring a bell?" Tsunami couldn't belive what she was seeing. "O-Orca?" she laughed. "Glad SOMONE has come to her senses. I can't belive you destroyed my beautiful statue! It was a treasure for any queen to have! No challangers, it ensures a perfect rule. But then you just HAD to ruin it." "What do you want? And . . . How are you here?" Orca laughed yet again. Her voice was slippery, like an eel. "Oh, animus powers can do more than move pebbles around. Poor little Anemone just hasn't realised that all she has to do . . . is give in." she laughed again. "You see, I don't want to kill Anemone. Animus dragons stick together. And Auklet poses no threat to me right now. She's too naïve to kill. But you . . . You killed your own father, AND managed to hide it from everyone! Oh, you did me a favour there. No more eggs, no more heirs, and I could easily kill off you and your siblings, leaving me as the only heir left. I really should be thanking you . . . But you're posess too many treats to my Thorne. So, here's what I'm going to do . . . First, I'm going to kill your kids just to watch you squirm. Then, I'm going to kill you, captue Auklet and Anemone, inprision them, and then I will take the throne and enchant another statue. Is that enough of an expination? Or do I need to go more in-depth?" _How could Mom not see how Evil she was?_ "Now, a good few years ago, when you ended the great war and all, I got an Idea of how to do it. Dragonbite vipers ensure death to most of they're prey, exept your little friend, What's-his-name-" "Clay" "Yes, but, to everyone else, they suffer extreme pain, and die quickly. Very effective, quick, and painful. Just my kind of weapon." Then, she opened up a arge rock and pulled out a snake Tsunami was all too familiar with. "But, I'm not cruel. I'll let you be with your kids when they die so that you can hold them in your arms, screaming and howling with pain, as they die." The, River and Clam ran over to Tsunami. She held both of them close. "Mom . . . are we gonna die?" River asked, for the first time in forever, she had a tear in her eye. "Of course you're gonna die! Wern't you listening to me? Ignorant worms . . . ." Orca said ruthlessly. Then Tsunami said "Get behind me. Everything is going to be alright, just stay behind me." Orca laughed. "As if you can save them from a dragonbite viper! Now, who's going first? Inny Miney Miney . . . Moe" she said, pointing a talon at Clam, who wimpered and hugged himself closer to Tsunami. Orca raised the dragonbite viper and . . . Tsunami felt an overwelming amount of Deja-vu as she felt something crash into her.

_ Tsunami was trying to help Starflight, whom was blinded at the time, from getting bit by a Dragonbite Viper. Then, she felt something ram into her as the Dragonbite viper lunged. When she had found consiousness, Clay was lying there, two puncture holes in his leg_. "Mom!". _Peril flew over and looked heartbroken. Then she jabbed her Talons into Clay's thigh, as he howled and thrashed in pain. Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory did their best to hold him down. But they were struggling. _"Mom!". _Then, she noticed Riptide by her side, holding down Clay, like he had done when they first met. All of the dragons they had met were suddenly there, helping hold Clay down as Peril dug her Talons deeper into his leg_. "Mom!"._ When she was done, Clay just lyed there, half dead, a huge gash in his leg. Many of the dragons didn't think he would survive the burns as well as the wound. But I knew better-_ "Mom!" "Gah!" Tsunami shot awake with River and Clam over her. _That was all just a dream . . . Right?_ Anemone was standing nearby, but her expression was hard to read. It looked like a mix of joy and sorrow all at once. "Anemome?" Tsunami asked, but she just shook her head and pointed over to a limp blue Seawing. Tsunami immediatly got up and rushed over to him. "Riptide! Are you alright?" he just smirked and said "I've been better." his voice was scatchy and horse. Tsunami looked, and saw two puncture holes on his webbed foot, black spreading out from it. "_No . . ._" It was just like what happened with Clay. Only this time, they couldn't save him.


	9. The End

**I hope you liked that last cliffhanger! It's coming to an end her and now, so I'm going to try to make this last one long and good. Also, please don't insult my work. I prefer constructive criticism. You know who you are. Also, I didn't know there was already 'Kelp'. It was just a name I thought of whilst typing. Now, let me answer the reviews, but it's gonna take a while. Extra-Long chapter!**

**SaberDragon20: This is **_**not**_** the Walking Dead, (For those of you whom watch it) you will see in this chapter what happens.**

**Saphina: There will be a happy ending in here somewhere. Or not. Hehehe.**

**YenGirl: Well, you wait no more! Sorry for the torture.**

**Kitty: a) Read off what I wrote for Saber above. b) Riptide is not like that awesome hybrid of yours. Also, if you think I'm killing off Riptide in a single chapter, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG. (Pun intended) If you don't like it, don't read. c) 5 twin eggs? Wow. I just . . . Wow. I thought twins would resemble Yin &Yang, opposites, but 5 twin eggs? I don't imagine Tsunami being able to handle all of those little hatchlings. But it would make a good storyline.**

**Wingsoffirefreak: Glad you like it, unlike some peeps.**

**Theuone: PLOT TWIST**

**Hydra: Will do.**

**Guest: I can echo you here: WHYYYYY**

**Secret: Glad you like my work!**

**Me: I will, one chapter. I didn't want spoilers at the time.**

**Butsaggington & safzdgxfhcgvybuh: WELL SOME people like it, so you are naturally wrong, because people read it AND they like it. Checkmate.**

**Trinity: I originally made last chapter a tear-jerker, but now I feel bad!**

**WoF201456: You predicted it better than the last few.**

**And Finally:**

**Athena (3 the pen name, btw.): a) this is exactly why I feel bad! ^ Yeah, I don't use Spell Check. I think like movies, except I have all of the good parts from the book. b) The language is OK. It's rated T for a reason (But I try not to swear in the chapters because I'm paranoid.) c) *everyone stared at Glory* c, c d) glad that you like Glory's priceless face. e) Feel dah luv. f) Tsunami! Bad girl! g) Tsunami keeps blabbing about Riptide, and she gonna jinx it in chappie 8. WARNING: This chapter is why it's rated T.**

Chapter 9: _How an Animus can Reverse Death- Part 1_

Tsunami curled her tail around Riptide's, tears streaming down from her eyes. "_N-No . . ."_ she muttered out, seemingly distant "_No . . . _T-This is j-just a dream . . . This can't be real . . . Orca can't be alive . . . Riptide can't be . . . be . . ." River ran over to Tsunami, screaming and crying "Dad! Dad! P-Please get up! D-Dad!" "Dad?" Anemone stepped forward as her niece was desperately trying to help the limp dragon up. _Am I missing something? Since when was Riptide my brother-in-law? Oh, you didn't know? Know what? Make the connection. Remember that Riptide was the one whom always brought Tsunami back, both during and after the Great War. Did you ever wonder why Mom was so mad at Tsunami? Why she always left on her 'little walks'? But . . ._ Anemone started fiddling around with her talons. _Well, she DID suddenly know Aquatic, despite having almost no contact with any other seawings . . . Well, Riptide taught her, of course! Well, it could have been anyone. Like who? . . . Whirlpool? Hah! He couldn't teach a squid to squirt ink, much less teach Tsunami Aquatic! You're right . . . For once. Tsunami really cares about him. Is there anything I can do to help? No, of course not! It's a dragonbite viper! Three moons, It's probably still around here! Best scram! No. I'm not leaving her like this!_ Anemone realized that two rocks were circling above her talons. They were cone shaped, but when Anemone looked close at them, and realized they were hollow, with a tiny opening at the point. _Sort of like . . . Fangs of a snake . . ._ Anemone snapped her head up and rushed over to Riptide, whom was clearly trying to hold back screams, so his family won't suffer as well. _How do you know that this will do anything at all? What if it only makes him die sooner? Well, I guess I just have to try._ Anemone stood across from Tsunami and looked down at the dragon below them. He looked like a black spider web was spreading over him. It practically consumed his leg, and was working its way into the rest of him. Anemone said as softly as she could "Hold him down."

Tsunami looked up, puffy eyed, and asked "W-Why? W-What are you going to do?" _What AM I going to do?_ " . . . I'm going to try to save him. If it doesn't work, we'll at least know we've tried. Now, hold him down already." Tsunami held Riptide down as hard as she could while Anemone recalled what that Skywing, Peril, did to save one of Tsunami's friends. _She plunged her talons into the wound to burn out the poison. This won't be quite the same . . ._ Anemone thought as she shaped the two 'fangs' to match the bite wound, while keeping it hollow. It was easy for an animus, but it still made Anemone drowsy. _Why don't you just give up? He'll die anyways! Why don't you want me to help Riptide? Why is he SOOO important to a voice in my head?_ Anemone didn't want to wait too long thinking, so she plunged the two 'fangs' into the wound, just like Peril, and focused as much power as she could into drawing out the poison. Anemone saw the leg squirming in pain, but she couldn't hear his howls of pain, nor could she turn her head to see her niece and nephew in terror of what was in front of their eyes. All she could feel was a cold aura piercing her heart, and venom steadily dripping out from the hollowed fangs she made onto the stone ground. All she could see was the wound and the fangs, and everything else was a black haze. This happened whenever Anemone was using her animus powers. It zeroed in on where she was focusing, just before she would feel the fatigue. Sometimes she would pass out, if it was as big as this. Anemone looked up for a second and saw the tears streaming down her sisters' face, as she slowly faded into darkness.

When she came to, she was in a kelp bed, next to another. She looked over, and saw the dragon she was trying to save, Tsunami curled up next to him, whispering things that Anemone couldn't hear. His chest was rising and falling evenly. Anemone looked around and saw herself in the infirmary. They were working on it, last time Anemone checked, and she could see a small healing pool in the corner. "Ts-Tsunami?" Her sister turned her head to Anemone, she was adorned in pearls, a respectful tradition in the sea kingdom, so much so that it surprised Anemone that Tsunami would even listen to it. Tsunami rushed over and hugged Anemone, almost sobbing "Y-You saved him! I-I don't even know what to say! Thank you . . . I was worried that you wouldn't wake up . . ." Anemone wouldn't say it in person, but Tsunami looked so broken, a shadow of her ferocious and defiant self. It hurt to see Tsunami this way. Anemone finally said "Don't leave me, OK? I want to hear what happens next . . ." **(AN: Fans when they reach a cliffhanger be like)**

**Years Later**

**Clam**

I wrapped up the scroll I was writing and turned it in to Grampa at the school. He chuckled as he watched me trudge my way out of the Jade Mountain School to be picked up by Aunt Auklet. River was bounding around, no doubt pumped up from Gym glass when we had to fly around the mountain. Still no sign of Cousin Cliff, and Mom hasn't heard from Uncle Clay. As I landed by Aunt Auklet, River bounded over, still beaming from her high score on the test. "Sooo, I heard you guys took a quiz?" Auklet asked as we started to walk home. "Yup!" River said cheerily "I got a D+!" Auklet brightened up as well "Seriously? That's great for you!" "I got 100%" I mumbled as the sea drew closer to us. "Oh, don't worry Clam. I'm sure you'll get 130% next quiz." I sighed. Everyone thinks all I care about is my grades and my Ruby. Honestly, just because I'm smart and I don't get outside much, doesn't mean I'm a hoarder and grade fanatic! We splashed into the water, heading home. _'Hey, Clam?'_ River flashed toward me as we went home '_I still don't understand that system thing in class today . . ._' I just stared at her '_Mom made it while Dad was recovering! Don't you remember her announcing it to the whole tribe?'_ River thought for a second, then said '_Nope._' And I sighed- or, as much as you could underwater. '_There are three branches of the Royal system- Military, Political, and Economical. Any Princess can only choose one branch to control, and it doesn't have to be their mother's branch. Mom made it so that you don't have to kill the Queen while Challenging her, but simply defeat her. Mom made this because Grandma died before she was challenged, and Mom didn't want to fight Aunt Anemone or Aunt Auklet, and remember she told us that she was only really good at the Military part? Ugh, you're hopeless . . ._' I flashed a few insults while she wasn't looking as we approached the Castle. Cod let us in immediately, as River and I swam off into the Military section of the Castle to greet Mom. I saw Auklet swim into her section as we reached Mom's study. '_Hey, Mom!' _we flashed as River tackled her, but Mom rolled over and ended up pinning River instead. '_Hey there, Squidbrains how was school?' _We laughed and told her about our day, and then River suggested we go check in on Dad. '_Oh, I'm not sure . . . Do you think he'll be alright with it?_' we nodded, as Mom led the way. '_Shh_' she flashed, before winking, and cracking the door open. Dad was sleeping on the bed, and one by one, River and I laid down on him, careful to keep him asleep, then Mom carefully closed the door, before slamming it open, waking Dad up as he realized we were on him. He started flailing around, flashing '_Help! Help!_' before he realized it was me and River on top of him. '_Alright, one of you is going to have to be punished_' he flashed menacingly, and I quickly retreated to the shadows, but River stood her ground. Sadly, he picked her up and started tickling her until she pleaded for mercy. He stopped, and then went over to Mom '_This was your idea, wasn't it?'_ With a few nodding heads. '_But!'_ Mom flashed '_As Queen, I command you to pardon the Prince and Princess of this fine estate.' _Making us snigger '_What?'_ she narrowed her eyes, before Dad gave a mock-bow '_Yes, You're Highness.' _Life was like this every day. Aunt Anemone was always either searching for Orca, or in some Political Council meeting. Aunt Auklet didn't have so much council work, and always spent her free time with us. Mom usually spent time with Dad, since the incident, she's been more; well, protective of all of us. Not overprotective, mind you. And to me, we couldn't be a more flawed Royal Family.

**Fin**

_**Or IS it?**_


End file.
